1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a holding apparatus for a musical drum. More specifically, the apparatus of the present invention employs various components that enable the versatile lateral and angular repositioning of a tom or similar type of drum relative to the other drum and percussion components in a musical drum set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of drum holders, particularly tom drum holders, are known in the prior art. Existing holders usually take the form of a rigid vertically oriented tube-like shaft or post that employs an appropriate mounting device, which attaches to the shell of a tom drum with the cooperation of a mating fixture. The post, which rises vertically from the bass drum and is supported and secured there along its bottom section by an appropriate mount, can also incorporate a mounting device at the top that supports two toms. The upper portion of the shaft that supports the tom includes a fixture that connects to the drum by utilizing a mating receptacle mounted directly to the drum shell. A RIMS.TM. device or some other type of drum isolation apparatus that can be retrofitted to the shell may also be used for this purpose. In all these cases, the rigid upstanding post that is employed to support and secure the tom has limited adjustment or repositioning capability. Lateral and vertical adjustment capability is restricted by the design and structural inflexibility of the apparatus. For example, existing tom holders have limited swivel and extension capability. Certain tom holders that possess better lateral movement than some others are often deficient in other respects. Thus, the component of the drum holder that is inserted directly into the tom drum shell to secure the drum, in some instances will actually invade the shell, damaging its structural integrity and altering and even debilitating the drum sound.
Other kinds of tom holders, which do not incorporate a post or shaft-like structure, such as the L-type, have extremely limited lateral and vertical adjustment and extension capabilities, and do not offer the same degree of rigidity and stability.
A single post tom holder, which supports two drums, is generally not as strong as a double post holder, which includes two separate posts to support two drums, and does not offer comparable stability. Moreover, single post holders cannot be employed effectively with floor stands and rack cages, which thus restricts its use to the bass drum for support. In contrast, double post holders are more cumbersome, more costly, and can be unsightly.
With a conventional drum set arrangement, a right-handed drummer will normally face to the left of center of the set. The tom drums are normally positioned above the bass drum and situated somewhat to the right and left of center, respectively. Existing drum holders limit the drums to this arrangement and do not permit any significant flexibility in the positioning of the drums much beyond that location. A more versatile drum holder with increased strength and rigidity would have the capability of adjusting the position of the drums to permit the first tom to be situated in a more comfortable orientation directly in front of the drummer, and the mid-tom to be located directly over the bass drum. This arrangement would also allow other possibilities, such as accommodating the ride cymbal at a position closer to the drummer.
An examination of the prior art discloses the need for a sturdy, stable and lightweight tom holder that offers the flexible capability for a wide range of positioning alternatives and can be employed easily in conjunction with a large variety of mounts, stands and mounting fixtures.